


Pleasant Surprises

by Puffcat



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M, established relationship but its still young, fujitaka barely mentioned but it's there, obligatory valentines day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat/pseuds/Puffcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Atobe learns that reigning it in for once in his life has its benefits, especially when your boyfriend likes a more low-key approach anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprises

For their first Valentine’s Day as a couple, Tezuka wasn’t quite sure what to expect. He had insisted, of course, that he didn’t require any kind of gift or visual representation of Atobe’s feelings for him. And as he predicted, that had been met with disappointment, incredulity, and an -honestly very cute- pout. _Kunimitsu, this is a milestone for us, I can’t just do nothing. How could you even ask that?_

Despite that though, Tezuka knew very well that something would happen. Thankfully, his earlier request had at least ensured that it wouldn’t be anything too conspicuous. The holiday did happen to fall on a Friday, after all, which meant whatever it was, it would most likely be found at school.

But sometimes, it didn’t hurt to be right about these kinds of things.

When Tezuka opened his locker, he was almost sure he’d find it stuffed full of roses. Instead, he found a single Edelweiss flower, and rolled sheet of delicate paper, tied with a silk ribbon resting upon his shoes. Looking around and seeing himself alone in the row of lockers, Tezuka took the roll and carefully unwrapped it.

_Wenn wir uns ansehen,_

_Blühn unsere Augen._

_Und wie wir staunen_

_Vor unseren Wundern – nicht?_

_Und alles wird so süß._

_Von Sternen sind wir eingerahmt_

_Und flüchten aus der Welt._

_Ich glaube wir sind Engel._

_-And you were the one to give me my wings. Forever yours, Keigo_

He recognized the poem immediately as Goethe’s “To the Prince of Grail”. Smiling softly to himself, Tezuka quickly changed into his school shoes before taking a moment to gently run his fingers along the velvety petals of the Edelweiss.

“You look very happy this morning. Did you finally accept a confession, I wonder?”

He was quite proud of himself for not moving a muscle, no matter how violently his stomach lurched. Tezuka shut his locker, making sure to leave both the flower and the poem inside, and turned.

“Fuji. You’re here early.” He kept his tone even.

The shorter boy shrugged, smiling his trademark enigmatic smile. “Not much more than usual.” He nonchalantly reached into his bag, taking out a small red envelope. “I just have a small matter to attend to.” He walked down the row, not even bothering to hide it as he slipped the letter into the small of gap of the door of what Tezuka was almost completely sure was Taka’s locker.

As Fuji made his way back to his own locker, his smile tempered, losing its sharper edges. “That flower looked beautiful, whoever gave it to you clearly chose it lovingly.” Though he mentioned no names, Fuji was very aware of who would present his friend with such a gift. Edelweiss was not a bloom found in common flower shops. “You might want to keep it somewhere else though. You wouldn’t want it to be smothered by anything else you might receive today.”

With a sigh, Tezuka realized Fuji was right. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he wondered if he had time to stash it safely in the club room. But before he could enact his solution, Fuji offered his own. “I could put it in Coach Ryuzaki’s office for you, if you like. I know she wouldn’t mind. And you wouldn’t have to carry it around all day, and deal with the inevitable questions it’ll bring.”

When put like that, Fuji’s idea was the obvious choice. Tezuka once again took out Atobe’s gift, and Fuji plucked them gently from his hand. “Thank you.” It certainly was a weight off his shoulders, he realized, not having to deal with the girls that did confess to him try to pry, find out the name of the one who’s gift Tezuka accepted.

Managing to change his shoes one handed, and still looking graceful as ever, Fuji never once put down the Edelweiss, holding it with utmost care. Finally he straightened, and turned to head into the main building, but not before giving one last parting sentiment.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tezuka.”

 

Rather than hold practice, their coach had decided to give Seigaku’s tennis team the day off, suspecting that a majority of the third years, and maybe even a second year or two, had some form of plans for the holiday. Echizen was the only one who seemed slightly put out by the ruling.

Therefore, at the end of the day, Tezuka collected his gift from coach Ryuzaki’s office and returned to his school locker, rather than heading over to the tennis clubroom. He pulled the metal door open with trepidation, not looking forward to the small avalanche of letters that would surely spill out everywhere, just as they had every other year.

He was very surprised to find the space void of any such contents, save for yet another neatly tied scroll that had definitely not been there that morning. This time, there was no poetic verse inside, only a short message.

_Though your afternoon is free of tennis, you might find something of interest in your clubroom._

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. If it had been anyone other than Atobe, he would have found this apparent omniscience a bit unnerving. But even as he read the note, he unconsciously reached into his pocket to finger the keys he had been given at the beginning of the year.

Upon reaching the small building beside the tennis courts, Tezuka found the shades pulled down, and the door unlocked. Could Atobe have really been so careless as to leave the clubroom open, so that anyone could just waltz in?

Apparently so, because when he entered the main room, it was empty of anyone. What did catch his eye though, was another Edelweiss, stem woven around the handle of his locker. And around the stem was tied yet another little roll of that same thin paper, the smallest to far. Written inside this one were only five words, scrawled in thin, curling silver ink.

_Have dinner with me tonight?_

No extravagant prelude, no long compliments or flattery, only a simple, short request. What amazed Tezuka the most, was that the notes actually got less complicated as the day went on, when he had been expecting quite the opposite. He pulled out his phone, quickly opening his messages to Atobe tapping out a ‘yes’ in reply. The grey haired boy would know exactly what the response was for.

He was just reaching out to pull the flower stem free, when he heard a soft chime of a phone from down the short hall that lead to the showers. Tensing automatically, Tezuka let go of the stalk as he heard footsteps begin to approach, his evening plans disappearing from his mind as he waited for the intruder to show themselves.

Until, he realized, that the intruder _was_ his plans. The copper haired boy released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Keigo.” There was a definite reproachfulness in his tone.

“I do hope I didn’t frighten you, it wasn’t my intention.” Atobe apologized was he strode up to his boyfriend, unable to contain the smile he was attempting to repress out of courtesy. “But I had to hear your answer in person. Or see it, as it were.” He patted the pocket containing the phone. “This doesn’t change things, I hope?”

Tezuka thought that he might have heard a flicker of uncertainly in Atobe’s last words, but it passed so quickly that he couldn’t quite be sure. He shook his head. “It doesn’t. But if someone had caught you breaking into school property, you would have been in a fair bit of trouble.”

The slight eye roll he received told Tezuka that the other was not even remotely sorry. “So little faith, I know how to be stealthy, you know. But that’s not the point.” Atobe took a step closer. “I was thinking we might dine at the manor? Just the two of us. I don’t want to share you with the many others electing to eat at restaurants tonight, no matter how upscale.” _I know those places make you uncomfortable, and you hate crowds._

“I- Yes. That sounds…very agreeable.” _Thank you._

“And…perhaps you could spend the night? We don’t have to worry about school tomorrow, and I want to spend every remaining hour of the day with you.”

Tezuka knew exactly what _that_ request implied. But it was far from unfavorable. Blushing faintly, he nodded his assent. “I’ll call mother and let her know.” Hopefully it wouldn’t look too suspicious, but he was sure she would be too busy celebrating with his father to give much thought to it.

Atobe reached behind Tezuka and drew the Edelweiss from the handle it was wrapped around, before tucking it behind the taller boy’s ear. His flush intensified slightly, but before he could say anything, Atobe leaned in to press their lips together.

Realizing that they were completely alone in the room, and that no one could see in, even if they wanted to, Tezuka allowed himself to return the gentle pressure of the kiss. His eyes slid shut as he felt one of Atobe’s hands come to rest on his upper arm, the palm of the other barely cupping his cheek. He allowed his own hands to steady themselves at his boyfriend’s waist, earning a quiet, pleased hum for his actions as Atobe shuffled even closer. But he didn’t make any moves to deepen their kiss, content to let their lips move against one another, his smooth over Tezuka’s slightly chapped ones. The languid movements sent pleasurable sparks arching up their spines, causing both boys to shiver. No matter how many times they would kiss, the thrill and sensation never dampened.

The two separated as the need for air became more urgent, but not before Atobe gave Tezuka one last, light peck on the cheek. But as he pulled away, Tezuka followed him. “Ich lieb dich, Keigo.”

Atobe’s eyes widened as he registered the shy admission. It was the first time that Tezuka had said it first, in the few months they had been together. He tried to respond, but found himself speechless in the face of Tezuka’s small, but no less charming smile. He settled instead for lacing his fingers with the other boy’s, letting the warmth of the love they shared wash over them.

Perhaps, when it came to showing how he felt, less truly was more.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
